En el principio
by Vismur
Summary: El segundo amor. Kaishin/Shinkai.


_Título: En el principio_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Azúcar, enamoramiento, un poco de crack, romance._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Nani Vega en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2015._

 _Resumen: El segundo amor. Kaishin/Shinkai._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **EN EL PRINCIPIO**

 **One-Shot**

El primer amor de Shinichi fue Ran, su amiga de la infancia, la persona con quien había compartido mucho más que ninguna otra, fuera de sus padres.

Él creía que podrían estar juntos, casarse y tener una familia.

Pero debería saber mejor que nadie, que nada estaba escrito en piedra.

Su vida adolecente cambio abruptamente por una mezcla de mala suerte, imprudencia de su parte, una organización secreta y una droga experimental.

Su amor por Ran aún estaba tan vivo, no importando el tamaño de su cuerpo que indicaba una edad aparente de seis años.

Fue en ese momento que cambio algo, su amada Ran, había tenido un fuerte cambio en su trato, pero era normal, ella veía a Conan, Shinichi estaba en ningún lado de ser encontrado.

Ella se comportó como una hermana mayor, la mejor de todas.

No se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado permanentemente después de la distancia aparente, la edad distante física y el trató.

Solo un día despertó, dándose cuenta que Ran era maravillosa, que era una amiga asombrosa y que la quería mucho.

Pero jamás volvió a verla como una potencial novia, ni casarse, ni tener hijos, no soñaba con besarla, tomar su mano, y ver su sonrojo.

El no sentía nada romántico.

Ella era su hermana, pero nada más.

Y por el bien de ella, él la dejo ir, fue más doloroso para ella, porque guardaba esperanza que él había alimentado ingenuamente.

Pero ella lo supero.

Después de dos años, y mucho tiempo sin saber que estaba haciendo con su vida, sin conocer si habría una cura pronto, se dedicó totalmente en los límites de sus posibilidades en derrumbar a la Organización de Negro.

Fue un trabajo duro, que incluyo amigos, aliados, agentes, policías, enemigos dispuestos a derrumbar su propia organización, y aliados nada convencionales.

Kaito Kid definitivamente no entraba como un aliado dispuesto en sus planes, no después de obligarlo a ayudarlo en aquel tren, pero pareciera que sus destinos de unían más seguido de lo que era posible.

¿Quién iba a pensar que estaban contra el mismo enemigo pero diferentes ramas?

Su alianza fue inevitable después de ese descubrimiento.

Fue cuando su rivalidad amistosa se convirtió en amistad genuina, y prosiguieron en conocerse mejor después de eso.

La organización cayo después de seis meses de arduo trabajo.

La cura llegó tres meses después.

Cuando regresó a ser Shinichi, la vida ya había cambiado demasiado como para volver a la normalidad.

Ran estaba feliz de verlo, pero ahora solo son amigos, ella había encontrado a la persona con quien compartirá su vida, y él estaba bien con eso.

Su trabajo como detective estaba parcialmente abandonado, porque nadie iba a darle el crédito como Conan, y no deberían saber nunca, su nivel académico tuvo que sufrir mucho en los tres años que desapareció, su nivel de paranoia seguía tan latente como siempre, era tan cauteloso para visitar cualquier.

Aunque había cosas que nunca cambiaban, sus padres aun viajaban como posesos, los cadáveres aun llegaban a su entorno, aun se sentía solo en la mansión…

Quizás eso no es verdad, Hattori y Kaito se encargaban de visitarlo tan pronto como podían, más del lado del mago.

Kaito y él habían llegado a compartir más secretos que nadie más parecía conocer, esto se debía más a lo parecidos que podrían ser, fuera del físico.

Su amistad fue un bálsamo nuevo, la personalidad burbujeante y alegre del mago, parecía iluminar su mundo un poco cada que se veían.

Ellos compartían una conexión, parecía tan natural, que no vio las señales que al parecer todo el mundo veía.

Shinichi apreciaba las bromas inocentes de Kaito, cualquier otra podría ser correspondida con algún balón de futbol asesino, compartían el espacio en común, se sentía seguro que ambos estuvieran tan cerca, ambos estaban seguros.

Quizás debió sospechar de sus sentimientos cambiantes cuando su estómago se sentía pesado cuando Kaito coqueteaba con alguna mujer.

Él empezó a ser físico después de muchas desagradables vistas, tomaba su mano, acariciaba su cabello, tomaba su brazo, fue correspondido por abrazos, besos en la mejilla y cariños en la cara.

La cara de Hattori cuando le respondió que eran amigos muy cercanos, era muy divertida, pero también un poco preocupante, porque estaba seguro que alguien lo estaba llamando idiota en su cabeza.

Después de eso, el mundo pareció verlo con diversión en sus ojos, la única que salió en su defensa fue Ran, quien le dijo que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo, pero cuando lo hiciera, fuera y empezará como Dios mandaba.

Fue un poco escalofriante.

No fue un años después, cuando se dio cuenta que su corazón empezaba a palpitar de emoción cuando estaba con Kaito, que la sonrisa del mago era maravillosa, que posiblemente podría pasar el tiempo con él para el resto de su vida.

Fue cuando las palabras de Ran tuvieron sentido.

El miedo invadió un poco su sentido común, porque se dio cuenta que estaba más allá del enamoramiento, de su amigo, un hombre, de alguien que no sabía si iba a corresponderle.

Y luego duro una noche completa pensando en cómo actuar, y fue cuando las piezas de un año se juntaron.

Él no era exactamente denso, por mucho que Sonoko le gustaba decir semejante mentira, pero Kaito, quien sentía lo mismo que él, estaba dándole su espacio, algo un poco inaudito para el mago, quien no era conocido por esperar, pero esto le revelo lo serio que era en realidad el mago.

Así que fue e hizo lo que Ran le aconsejo.

Fue a por él, no importa que fueran las seis de la mañana, y tuvieran clases en dos horas.

Ni siquiera pensó que Kaito aun estuviera dormido.

Fue recibido con la cara adormilada de su gemelo, quien le vio con ojos legañosos.

\- ¿Shinichi? – preguntó confundido, se regresó un poco para ver la hora en algún reloj y regresó a verlo. – Pareces un poco desquiciado – dijo el mago, restregando uno de sus ojos.

\- Lamento eso, pero yo realmente tengo que decirte algo muy importante – dijo el detective, el mago se movió para que entrará.

\- Bueno, vamos, entra – ambos se dirigieron a la sala, sentándose, era un poco inquietante.

Hubo un pequeño silencio cómodo.

\- Te quiero, de la forma romántica, y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida – dijo con la mejor voz que pudo reunir, el mago se quedó congelado cuando termino.

\- … - él parpadeo con la sorpresa en su rostro.

\- ¿Kaito? – preguntó confundido el detective, pero fue sorprendido cuando el mago se abalanzó contra él.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡sí! – chilló emocionado el mago.

\- Me asustaste por un momento – dijo el detective, abrazándolo de vuelta, aliviado de que todo salió bien.

\- Lo siento, parecía una proposición de matrimonio – confesó el mago, tranquilizando su entusiasmo.

\- ¿No lo es? – preguntó confundido.

\- Jajajaja, supongo que sí, me alegro que te dieras cuenta pronto, dos años más, y hubiera tomado todo el asunto en mis manos – dijo con entusiasmo el mago.

El detective frunció el ceño, eso no hubiera sido bonito.

El mago tomo su mano con cariño y la beso, y se dio cuenta, que todo parecía estar bien, al menos en lo romántico, se inclinó un poco y beso la comisura de la boca del mago, el cual sonrió, disfrutando su momento juntos, importándole poco las clases que iniciarían en poco tiempo.

FIN


End file.
